


honey, honey

by moonshua



Category: GOT7, K-pop, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: ( as for jin; aka superdad ), Daddy Issues, Engagement, Fluff and Angst, Here we go, Kim Taehyung | V-centric, M/M, Mamma Mia AU, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Single Parents, i have no clue what i'm meant to tag tbh, this is my first fic so please be nice to me
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-24
Updated: 2018-08-03
Packaged: 2019-05-27 20:45:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15032936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonshua/pseuds/moonshua
Summary: “But you haven’t done anything, have you?” Jae asked, then noticed the slight hesitation of Taehyung’s part. “Tae, what did you do-”“It’s nothing that bad, I swear!”“Then do spill.”“Fine,” Taehyung sighed. “I invited my dad to the wedding.” Both Bam and Jae gasped at this, shock written over both of their faces.“I thought you didn’t know who your dad was?” Bam questioned.“I don’t.”“But then how-”“I read my dad’s diary-”“Oh my god.”“Jin is going to have a heart attack.”( or, the one where Taehyung invites all three of his potential fathers to his wedding. He thought he would be able to tell which one it was straight away, but it’s a lot harder than he initially thought it to be. Slight chaos ensues. )( or or, the BTS Mamma Mia! au that nobody asked for, ft GOT7)





	1. does your mother know?

**Author's Note:**

> hi!! this is my first fic, so please don't to harsh on me. i've had this idea for a while, i just could never be bothered to actually write it lol
> 
> ↳ some important info!!
> 
> ‣ if you wan't an idea of what the characters look like, then check out this tumblr post:
> 
> [ https://dorkshuas.tumblr.com/post/175204331079/mamma-mia-au-characters-this-is-what-each ]
> 
> ‣ anyways, if you know mamma mia, these are the characters that each character is supposed to be in terms of position ( NOT personality ):  
> sophie - taehyung  
> sky - jeongguk  
> donna - seokjin  
> tanya - yoongi  
> rosie - jinyoung  
> sam ( dad one ) - namjoon  
> bill ( dad two ) - hoseok  
> harry ( dad three ) - jaebum  
> sophie's friends - youngjae & bambam  
> sky's groomsmen - jimin, yugyeom, jackson, mark
> 
> let me know if i missed anyone!! hope you enjoy i guess?? haha

_“Papa!” Taehyung cried, little legs sprinting up to his father. Jin easily caught him, hugging him close to his chest when the toddler wrapped his arms around his neck in a hug, chubby hands linking behind his head as Jin stood up straight. This was pretty much routine after school now - little Tae was always so clingy and affectionate. Jin secretly wished for him to never grow up, so that his son would forever stay around this sweet age._

_“Hey bug, how was school?” Jin asked once Tae was safely in his arms. Although it was technically preschool, the little boy refused to call it that, insisting that he was a big boy. Usually, Taehyung would excitedly recount his day of drawing, playing and reading with excitement, but instead his nose just scrunched up and he began to cry._

_“Oh Tae, what’s wrong?” Jin asked the distressed toddler, gently rocking him from side to side as he approached the car._

_“Th-the boys in-in my cl-class w-were laugh-laughing at-at me,” he whimpered between sobs. “Th-they k-kep-kept say-saying tha-that I-I should h-have two p-paren-parents.” Jin frowned - the parents had never failed to show their distaste towards Jin being a single parent, but the kids had never been an issue. He settled for shushing and comforting Tae, who has stuffed his face into the junction of jin’s neck and shoulder, until he thought of the words to calm him down._

_What was he supposed to say? That his foolish rendezvous’s he had when he was a teenager left him with multiple possibilities for a father? That he didn’t know who it was? That it didn’t matter?_

_“Bug, listen to me.” He pulled Taehyung’s head away from his shoulder and looked him in the face. “We have each other, and that’s what matters okay? You don’t need two parents bug, we’re okay just the two of us, yeah?” Jin continued stroking his hands through his son’s hair until the toddler gave a shaky nod._

_“W-will Daddy ever come back?” Tae asked, eyes big and full of innocence._

_“Maybe, bug. Maybe.”_

…

 

Kim Namjoon. Jung Hoseok. Im Jaebum.

Taehyung looked down again at the three wedding invites in his hands, then back at the postbox.  
He knew he shouldn’t.

God knows what his dad would say if he found him now, letters clutched in his hands addressed to the three people that could potentially be Taehyung’s father, but Tae knew this was the only way he could find out who his father was. He’d managed to narrow it down to three people that Jin had been with around the time he was conceived, about 21 years ago.

It couldn’t be that hard to know which one it was, right? Taehyung assumed that he would be able to tell who it was right away, and ask that to walk him down the isle, politely sending the other two home.

He could do this.

…

 

“Gukkie, stop,” Taehyung giggled as his fiance, Jeongguk, pressed gentle kisses along the side of his neck, his back leaning against his lover’s as they sat on the beach. “If you keep doing that I’m going to go weak in the knees, and we all know how that ends out.” His last few words coming out with a bit more disinterest and sarcasm than intended, but Jeongguk kept smiling.

“We sure do,” Jeongguk grinned, and Taehyung didn’t even need to turn around to know that he was smirking behind him.

Tae simply basked in the love and affection he was being given for a few minutes, the two of them content in the silence, only interrupted by the gentle whistling of the breeze and the sound of birds in the trees around them. It was golden hour, meaning the sun set a soft glow upon the couple, the air still warm from the hot day but cooling down to a more bearable temperature. This was their spot - a small, secluded place, just nestled in the corner of the beach, but more people didn’t think to go past the line of rocks that separated it from the rest of the sand. Not even Jin, Taehyung’s dad, knew about this place, it was that special to them.

Taehyung took the opportunity to take another look at the simple ring that sat on his ring finger. His and Jeongguk’s relationship had moved fast from the moment that it had started - not even a week in they ran away to Busan for a weekend, they had sex about 2 hours after they met, and they got engaged after dating each other for barely 6 months. 

They’d met in a small cafe where Jeongguk worked on the coast of Jeju, the island where they both lived, whilst Tae was hanging out with his best friends, Youngjae and Bambam. He had lost a bet and subsequently owed drinks to the two of them, running up to the shop behind and immediately eyeing the cute barista. A few flirty comments and side glances later, they were fucking in the backroom of the cafe, and the rest was history. 

Who said romance was dead?

“Babe,” Jeongguk mumbled in Taehyung’s ear, effectively interrupting his thoughts. “We should go help Jin now, knowing your dad he’ll be working himself to the bone.”

Taehyung snorted. “Yeah right, he’s probably ordering Jimin, Yugyeom and the other boys around the island to prepare.”

Laughing, Jeongguk replied, “Shit, Jimin’s still seething about when Jin chewed him out over using one of the hanging baskets as a football.” Both of them laughed again at the memory, then gently untangled themselves from each other, dusting the sand off of their legs and walking hand in hand to the small holiday resort that Taehyung and Jin owned. 

It had been left to them in the will of an old lady who Jin looked after when Tae was little, but he could barely remember her, only recalling how his father had called her family. He hadn’t ever thought to question it.

It only took them about 20 minutes to get there, and Jin noticed the couple with a smile, and beckoned Tae over.

“Hey bug,” Jin greeted, kissing Taehyung on the crown of his head, the latter scrunching up his nose slightly at the gesture.

“Hi Dad.”

“Just wanted to let you know that a certain two people may or may not be in your room for your wedding.” Jin laughed at the excited expression that immediately took over his son’s face, and pushed him in the direction of his room. “I’ve got this end covered. Go show your friends around for a while,” he grinned, nudging Taehyung once again.

…

 

Taehyung full on sprinted down towards the small house that him and Jeongguk lived in, tearing up to his room to be greeted with a grinning Choi Youngjae and Bambam ( they didn’t actually know his real name as he’s never told them, saying they would never remember it ), his two oldest friends who had travelled all the way from America to come to the wedding. The immediately embraced him, hugging Taehyung tight and mumbling the odd ‘I missed you guys’ in between. After about 5 minutes, they finally fell apart and sat down on the bed, the two younger people began firing questions at Tae about the wedding, all of which he answered with a slightly dreamy look in his eyes.

“This is officially disgusting,” Bambam scoffed. “Look at his face, the lovesick idiot.” Youngjae burst out into laughter whilst Tae hit Bam on the arm, his cheeks flushing a light shade of red.

After recollecting himself, Youngjae added, “Please tell me that you haven’t”, Jae shushed Taehyung before he continued, “done anything stupid to wreck this wedding. Must I remind you of prom in sixth form-”

“You swore you wouldn’t mention that again!” Taehyung cried, dramatically burying his face in his hands. “I’m still mortified.” Bam patted his friend’s back in fake sympathy.

“But you haven’t done anything, have you?” Jae asked, then noticed the slight hesitation of Taehyung’s part. “Tae, what did you do-”

“It’s nothing that bad, I swear!”

“Then do spill.”

“Fine,” Taehyung sighed. “I invited my dad to the wedding.” Both Bam and Jae gasped at this, shock written over both of their faces.

“I thought you didn’t know who your dad was?” Bam questioned.

“I don’t.”

“But then how-”

“I read my dad’s diary-”

“Oh my god.”

“Jin is going to have a heart attack.”

“Which is why you’re not going to tell him.” Taehyung looked at them with pleading eyes.

“Wait, if you don’t know who your father is, then how did you invite him to the wedding?” Youngjae asked after a moment of quiet.

“In Jin’s diary, it says he was with three different people around the time I was conceived, so I invited all three-”

“Holy shit, Tae.”

“What were you thinking?”

“I know,” Tae sighed. “It was impulsive and slightly stupid, but I have to get married knowing who I am, and I can’t be sent off without knowing who my father is! Look.”

Taehyung reached under the bed and pulled out the diary, opening it to the pages he’d marked - the pages where his father(s) had been mentioned - and pointed it out to Jae and Bam.

“March 2nd - what a night!” Taehyung read outloud. “Jaebum met me in the french hotel and we had dinner together, and, dot dot dot!”

“Dot dot dot?” Bam repeated.

“That’s what they did in the old days, Bam. Keep up.”

“That’s not it! Look here.” He flipped forward a couple of pages, and began reading again. “March 7th, what a night! Namjoon took me to the cute little italian restaurant on the pier. We kissed on the beach, and one thing lead to another and-”

“Dot dot dot!” Jae finished, laughing.

“Joon is the one. I know he is - I’ve never felt like this before!” Tae continued.

“Woah,” Youngjae gasped, eyes never leaving the page.

“So he’s your dad!” Bam declared, but Taehyung shook his head. “This is where it gets interesting.” He pointed towards about half a page later, on the next day. “Namjoon is going home to get married. He never told me that he was engaged, and now I might never see him again.”

“Poor Jin,” Bam said sympathetically.

“It doesn’t end there, look. March 15th, what a night! Hoseok showed up out of nowhere, so I said I’d show him around the island. I’m still hung up over Joon, but he was so nice, I couldn’t help myself, and-”

“Dot dot dot!” Bam finished, giggling like crazy. After a second, he spoke up, “oh my god Tae, what have you done?”

“I don’t know,” Tae smiled, “but it’ll work out perfectly, I mean they have to look like me, so I’ll just know who it is, and just,” he gestured vaguely with his hand, “send them away. They think my Dad invited them anyway.”

“You didn’t tell them it was from you?” Youngjae’s eyes were wide. “You are so dead. Jin is actually going to kill you. Can I arrange the funeral since I had no input on the wedding?”

Bambam pinched him on the thigh, and Jae cried out and fell to the floor dramatically, clutching his leg tightly, making Tae giggle.

“Idiot,” Bambam muttered, and Taehyung couldn’t tell if it was for him or Youngjae.

…

 

“You haven’t changed a bit, Jin,” a voice commented from the doorway of one of the guestrooms that Jin was arranging, causing him to turn around only to meet the eyes of his two best friends, Min Yoongi and Park Jinyoung, who were stood in the entranceway to the courtyard area.

“I thought you weren’t arriving for a couple more days!” Jin gasped, running up to the two of them and hugging them tightly, both of whom grumbled at the sudden affection. 

“Alright, that’s enough of the soppy stuff,” Yoongi grimaced, pushing the elder off of him. Jinyoung reluctantly pulled back too, despite himself not being the biggest fan of skinship. 

Jin recollected himself and then directed them to a table and chairs into the dining area at the end of the hotel hallway.

“So,” Jin started, “how have you been?” The question wasn’t specifically aimed at anyone, but Yoongi answered first.

“You know Minho? Choi Minho?”

“Ah, your second husband?” Jin asked, and Yoongi nodded.

“Well, we got divorced like 2 years ago, and this bitch got the house and a shit ton of money in the divorce. Whilst that whole legal situation was happening, which was really difficult by the way, like who is so insistent that they keep all their money? Anyway, so while that was happening, I got with his lawyer-”

“Yoongi!” Jin gasped, despite this being not too out of his friend’s nature. Jinyoung just smiled as he heard the story for the second time, already having heard about it on the small boat they took to get to the island.

“I know, but he was real cute. Kim Kibum - excellent lawyer, mediocre in bed, but loads of money. So about 9 months ago we got married.”

“I think I know what happens next,” Jin interrupted.

“Let him tell the goddamn story, Jin,” Jinyoung spoke up, smiling at the annoyed look on his friend’s face.

“About a month ago that fell through. I mean I really actually liked the guy, but he was too hung up over his ex still, and was sleeping with his secretary. I guess he felt sorry for me, and gave me a couple million in apology when I told him it was over.”

Everything was quiet as Jin processed all the information, but he burst out into giggles, earning a couple strange glances from other people eating. “You haven’t changed a bit, have you?”

Yoongi held a hand to his heart in mock offence, but the grin on his face gave him away easily.

“Jinyoung, I’m trusting you haven’t had yourself two divorces since the last time you visited?” Jin asked.

“Ah no, but my cookbooks did become officially published!” Jin squealed in excitement and gave Jinyoung another hug. He felt slightly bad that he didn’t know about this earlier, but he was so busy. The last time he checked his phone was months ago.

“That’s so great! Oh, I’m so happy for you!” Jin hugged him close again, then straightened himself out. “I’m assuming that you’ve not had two divorces too?”

“Two divorces? He hasn’t even had a relationship,” Yoongi scoffed, and Jinyoung send him a glare. “He’s still seething about that Cha Eunwoo dude.”

“You’re still not over Cha Eunwoo?” Jin gasped, poorly concealing his shock. “That was ages ago, you can’t stay hung up over him, Jinyoungie.”

“I swore off men after him, I can’t let myself be like that again.” Jinyoung frowned, and the other two looked at him worriedly. Sensing the tense atmosphere, Jinyoung eagerly tried to change the topic. “Anyway, we haven’t heard about you yet Jin!”

“Yeah, what about you, our dearest Jinnie?” Yoongi teased. “How are you holding up with all this wedding stuff?”

Jin sighed. “It’s a lot, and on quite short notice too. I’m sure it’ll work itself out in the end, I just don’t seem to have stopped since Jeongguk proposed.”

“When will we get to meet this Jeongguk? Is he good enough for our Tae?”

“If he wasn’t, do you really think Jin would let Tae anywhere near him?” Yoongi joked before Jin could answer, the three of them laughing for a second before Jin answered himself.

“Jeongguk’s good for Tae - they balance each other out really well, and they’re so in love with each other it’s slightly sickening.” Jin smiled slightly, then turned his head only to meet the eyes of an all to familiar face.

“Papa!” Tae called, running over to where he was sat.

“Ah, Tae!” Jinyoung grinned, only to be met with a bright boxy smile and a bone-crushing hug.

“Uncle Jinyoungie!” Taehyung giggled, and Jinyoung let him go.

“I bet you don’t remember me, little one,” Yoongi mused, second later being engulfed by a pair of arms.

“Of course I do, Uncle Yoongi!” Tae gushed, squeezing him tightly until Yoongi pushed him back slightly in fear of asphyxiation. The younger’s smile didn’t falter, and he pulled up a chair from one of the other tables to sit with them.

“How’s the wedding planning going?” Jinyoung asked, and it seemed like Taehyung enthusiasm went spilling into that too as he began babbling about different flower arrangements, organising the groomsmen and whatever else there was to talk about, and whilst Jinyoung seemed to reciprocate interest, Jin had heard this rambling a few too many times, and Yoongi had has so many weddings he had begun to lack the excitement he had before.

After what seemed like hours ( it was actually about half an hour of Taehyung none stop talking to Jinyoung and the rest staying quiet ), they were interrupted again by toned arms snaking their way around Taehyung’s shoulders.

“Hi baby,” Jeongguk whispered in his ear, earning a wolf whistle from Jinyoung and a grin from Jin.

“I’m assuming that this must be Jeongguk?” Jinyoung asked, and Jeongguk nodded.

“Yes sir! You must be Park Jinyoung and Min Yoongi? Jin’s friends? Taehyung told me lots of stories about the pair of you when we were first going out.”

“All good things I hope.” Jinyoung raised an eyebrow. Yoongi had stayed mostly quiet throughout the exchange, eyeing Jeongguk skeptically.

He stared Taehyung’s fiance down for a moment more, then cleared his throat. “Do you love him, Jeongguk?” he asked sternly, face void of much emotion being enough to scare some people off, but the latter didn’t appear to be bothered.

“More than anything, Sir.”

“Can I trust you to look after our little one well?”

“Of course, Sir.”

Yoongi nodded slightly, then turned to Jin. “He’s good.”

Excluding a marginally intimidated Jeongguk at being asked questions with such seriousness, the rest fake cheered and Tae pressed a kiss to his fiance’s cheek. That quickly picked up into easy conversation between the five, each one laughing at a couple old stories until Jeongguk asked the one question that they’d all anticipated.

“If you don’t mind me asking, Mr Min, why do you call Tae ‘little one’?”

“Here we go,” Jinyoung mumbled under his breath.

“Hey!” Yoongi complained, although it held no actual weight. “It was because when he was born he was-”

“This small!” Jin, Taehyung and Jinyoung finished, bursting into another round of giggles afterwards, Jeongguk joining in after a moment.

Yoongi just smiled fondly.

…

 

When the clock hit 6pm, Taehyung left his dad to have dinner with his 2 friends, and told Jeongguk to go and relieve his friends of the chores he was almost certain that Jin had put them up to. 

Upon the engagement, Jeongguk had promised that his friends would help around the resort to make sure everything run smoothly whilst Jin’s concentration was on organising the wedding. They were all slightly irritated upon discovering Jeongguk throwing them under the bus like that, but begrudgingly agreed, and since then they’ve barely had a moment of peace. Taehyung constantly offered them help, but they always declined. They all refused to admit that they too had grown a huge soft spot for Taehyung - Jeongguk’s best friend, Jimin, always says that when the two break up he’s got first dibs on Taehyung.

Taehyung was now walking alone to the docks, which was a place he often went to just to think, as it was often quiet and serene. The sun hadn’t started to set yet, but there was still a warm glow over the sea, which was lapping against the edge of the few boats that were tied to the boardwalk. Gently sitting down on the edge of the dock, Taehyung dipped his feet into the water and just watched the waves.

It was about half an hour later when Taehyung felt a couple drops of rain on the back of his neck, and looked up to see clouds forming in the skyline, the drops of rain gradually getting heavier until he had no choice but to get up and go back to the resort.

But when he turned round, he was met with a small boat approaching the island, and in his curiosity, Taehyung began to walk toward it.

“Hey!” he called, getting the attention of the man on board, or men, as when Taehyung approached closer and noticed two other men on board.

The man driving the boat had a bright and kind smile as he turned to answer Taehyung. His soft black hair was parted to the left on his face, and his eyes were turned upwards in a cute eye smile, and he eagerly waved back at Taehyung as the boat got closer. “Hi!” he beamed. “Is everything okay?”

“Oh, yes! I just wanted to ask if you needed any help taking your stuff back to the island? I’m heading towards the Butterfly Holiday Resort now anyway.”

“Ah, I’ll be okay with my bags, but the other two might need some help.” Bright Smile grinned at him again, and turned around to the two men sat on the boat. Taehyung now had a better view of the two, who were both sitting rather stiffly on the side of the boat, obviously not as used to sailing as Bright Smile. 

The first one had eyes like crescent moons, which were covered with a pair of thick framed glasses, and dimples were shown as he smiled at Taehyung in greeting. His ashy hair was parted to the left, and was quite neatly trimmed and styled - he was quite clearly a buisnessman.

The second one had wavy black hair which was also parted in the middle, but covered with a bucket hat, honey skin, and a neutral look on his face. He gave of an intimidating aura, but he looked more comfortable than Dimples on the boat.

Bright Smile turned and asked them, both of which politely declined, and Taehyung was just about to start walking back to the resort when Dimples called him back.

“Hey! What’s your name?”

“Oh, I’m Kim Taehyung!” Taehyung grinned, but it quickly fell off his face when he saw their faces be taken over by an expression of shock.

“You’re Seokjin’s boy? The one that’s getting married?” Bucket Hat asked.

Taehyung nodded. “Wait, are you here for the wedding?”

“What else?” Bright Smile laughed, “Nice to meet you, I’m Jung Hoseok.”

“Jung Hoseok?” Taehyung repeated unconsciously, and when Bright Smile nodded in affirmation, realisation flooded over him. He’d just assumed it was some of Jeongguk’s relatives.

“Ah, Im Jaebum,” Bucket Hat introduced reaching a hand out to shake which Taehyung took.

“Kim Namjoon,” Dimples introduced too, making all three of their names known.

Kim Namjoon. Jung Hoseok. Im Jaebum. 

He hadn’t thought this plan through. With all three men stood in front of him, he came to the dreadful realisation that he couldn’t tell at all which one his father was.

Youngjae was right.

_Jin is going to be so pissed._


	2. our last summer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Taehyung’s eyes flicked anxiously between the three of them, mind racing. _What the actual fuck was he thinking?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IMPORTANT
> 
> so i realised a couple dates etc. were wrong concerning the dads and the order they appear in, so i went back to change it in the last chapter. It's only minor, but if you read the first chapter before the 2nd August it might be an idea to go back and read it again.
> 
> again, it's only minor, you probably wouldn't even notice, but regardless.
> 
> also, ps, this contains minor spoilers to mamma mia hwga. it's only relating to how jin/donna met the dads, but if you're saving yourself to watch the movie then maybe wait until you've seen it!!
> 
> enjoy!!

Taehyung’s eyes flicked anxiously between the three of them, mind racing. _What the actual fuck was he thinking?_

“Hey, Taehyung,” Namjoon spoke up after a couple minutes of awkward silence, and the younger boy’s eyes frozen on the three. “Are you alright? You’re kind of freaking us out there bud.”

Shaking his head, Taehyung put on an indifferent expression and met his eyes. “Yes! Of course! You just caught me off guard,” he babbled. “Let me show you up to the resort - it’s only a 10 minute walk from here.”

 

They walked in silence for the first 5 minutes, the only sound cutting through them was the distant sounds of other people on the island and the rolling of the wheels on their suitcases. The path to the resort was pretty, the majority of it running near the coastline so you could catch a nice view of the seaside, and the rest was simply through a couple of streets, but the island of Jeju was so beautiful that even the houses were to be admired greatly, lush greenery painting the front of the pastel cottages lining the side of the roads. Taehyung knew it like the back of his hand, and had to force himself to slow down, conscious of the 3 people who were following behind him, of which he assumed were unfamiliar with the island.

“So,” Hoseok started, breaking the awkward atmosphere, “when do we get to see Seokjin? I haven’t seen him in what - 20 years? I can’t say I wasn’t surprised when he sent the invite.”

“Me too,” Jaebum said, laughing slightly. “The last time I saw him was so long ago, must be about...20 years like you, I honestly didn’t even consider coming to this wedding at first.”

“Me neither,” Hoseok agreed. “What made you come?”

“I’m not all too sure, to be honest.” He admitted. “I guess I thought it would be impolite to decline the invitation considering I wasn’t busy, and me and Seokjin left off on a...bad note.”

Taehyung’s ears perked up in interest. “How do you mean?”

“Well, let’s just say-”

“Is that the resort?” Namjoon interrupted suddenly, pointing towards the gateway to the resort.

“Yeah,” Taehyung replied.

“He actually did it,” Namjoon muttered under his breath in bewilderment, so quiet that Taehyung nearly missed it. Before he could push further himself, Namjoon turned to him, eyes sparkling. “I drew the design for this place on the back of a napkin at that little italian restaurant on the pier. Seokjin and I spent so long talking about what we would do if we had all the money in the world, and he said that he would make this place.”

Taehyung was stunned into silence. He was way too young to recall when it was made, and had never thought about who had designed it, or anything of the sort.

“That’s impressive,” Hoseok praised, corners of his mouth turning upwards in a slight smile. “Seokjin was in the early stages of planning this place when i met him. It’s one thing to hear about it, and another to actually see it.

“I met him on the island again through my grandmother, Taeyeon. Seokjin looked after her a lot since none of us live remotely close to here, and I came to visit after one of my sailing races, and he was there cooking her dinner.”

“Grandma Taeyeon? I met her!” Taehyung grinned, eyes lighting up in recognition. “That’s who I’m named after. She passed away when I was young, but I can still remember some of the song she always used to sing. How did it go?”

“I think I know the one you mean - _I’ll search the universe, until I can find you again-”_

 _“I won’t let go, even the smallest memories,”_ Taehyung joined in. _“Memories engraved in the seasons, they come and go, but I will still call out to you.”_

Hoseok smiled at Taehyung, fondness written all over his face. Jaebum and Namjoon had turned to face the two, smiling. “You have a really beautiful singing voice, Taehyung,” Hoseok commented, both of the others nodding in agreement. 

It only registered to Taehyung then that they were still stood just outside of the resort, and he had yet to actually show them to their rooms. “Well, I better show you to your rooms,” he announced, gesturing them to follow him.

Taehyung led them down a long corridor into a room he didn’t think Jin would ever think to look in, which happened to be a room in the attic that Tae used to play with his friends in. The beds were just old mattresses ( he couldn’t risk using the normal ones - Jin was quick on everything and would instantly notice they were missing ), with some bedding Tae found in a cupboard somewhere. It was underwhelming to say the least, and probably awful in comparison to where they were undoubtedly used to saying, judging by their attire, though Hoseok looked like he might be able to adapt easily.

Taehyung pushed open the door, which protested creakily to any movement, and did a little spin to welcome them into the room. Hoseok, and Tae expected, looks contented with the room, whereas Jaebum and Namjoon expressions slightly fell at the sight of the room, but set their luggage down next to their respective beds and glanced around.

“This room is...interesting,” Jaebum commented, glancing at the worn floorboards and peeling paintwork, a few dust bugs scattering in the crack in the ceiling.

“It’s all we have left for three, I’m sorry,” Taehyung said apologetically, though he was sure there were in fact rooms free, but all were too close to where Jin would see. He was determined not to give away any of this, deathly aware to how his father would react, and how stressed Jin was regarding wedding arrangements.

“No, it’s fine,” Hoseok smiled. “I’m used to roughing it up a bit.”

“Jeju is a beautiful island,” he added, almost as an afterthought. “Good memories too.”

“Memories?”

“Hasn’t your father told you anything about us?” Namjoon asked, almost a hint of sadness in his tone.

“No,” Tae answered honestly. “He’s always avoided the topic of the only three men he’s ever been in love with.”

“Ah,” Hoseok noted. “Shall I start with my story?”

“No, I’ll go,” Namjoon interrupted. “May as well start in order?”

…

 

_Jin stepped into the small shack on the hill, sun shining through the cracks in the brickwork and breaking in the stairs. There were faint remains of what might have once been blue paint on the crumbling stairs, and shreds of white adorning the walls. Every whistle of the wind echoed through what Jin was assuming was meant to be a living room, and the house shook with even a gentle gust of wind._

_A grin overtook his features, and he practically bounced up the stairs, throwing his luggage into the single room upstairs ( except the ensuite, but he didn’t think that counted as a full room ), eager to explore what was downstairs. The stairs cried with protest every step he took down them, and Jin could swear he felt drops of water fall onto his head whilst he was peering around his temporary home._

_Jin was never very observant, which is probably why it was now violently storming, and he hadn’t any shelter. The gaps in the roof seemed to enlarge with every harsh clap of thunder, and he crawled to find some sort of protection from the rain, but as soon as he found himself underneath he heard a commotion outside, and footsteps quickly approaching the house, stomps loud as they were clearly audible over the rain._

_“Hello?” the voice called, voice slightly hoarse. Jin stayed quiet. “I saw you come in earlier, and wanted to ask if you needed some proper shelter?”_

_Jin paused, then realised there was no real reason for him to not answer the man. “I’m here,” he said, though he assumed he wasn’t heard when he couldn’t hear a response, but the hand held out to him from beside the staircase was evidence against his assumption._

_Once he was stood upright, he made eye contact with the man. He had wild black curly hair, and soft crescent eyes. He was a good 6 inches taller than Jin, enough so that he had to tilt his head upwards to meet him in the eyes. Full lips curved into a smile, and dimples appeared in his cheeks upon noticing Jin checking him out, though they were quickly thrown from their little moment as the house once again shook with the storm, and the ceiling above the stairs fell through._

_“Come on,” the cute man insisted, still holding Jin by the hand as they ran from the house, bodies and clothes completely soaked by the rain. “My name’s Namjoon!” he cried whilst sprinting, smile glowing despite the dull weather._

_“Jin,” he replied, giggling at the absurdity of the whole situation._

_They soon reached a little cottage ( without cracks in the wall and holes in the ceiling ) to which the door was already open._

_The interior looked as cosy as the outside suggested, a small fire burning up in the fireplace and lighting up the small vicinity around it. There was an unmade bed tucked in the corner, next to a desk that was scattered with sheets of music, an open suitcase placed on the chair in front of it._

_“Here,” Namjoon got his attention, handing Jin a mug of steaming hot tea, and gesturing towards the sofa adjacent to the fireplace, draping a blanket around his shoulders when Jin sat down. He placed himself down, cuddled in a blanket too, next to Jin a moment later, and took a long swig of his mug._

_“I can’t sleep in this sort of weather, so I hope you don’t mind staying up with me. I did save you, after all.” Jin laughed in response._

_“No, I don’t mind at all.”_

_They spent the rest of the storm exchanging stories, giggling at silly anecdotes and spilling their lives to each other, slowly becoming more and more familiar so by the end it felt like they’d known each other for a lifetime._

…

 

“I took him out to the pier the next day, and we spent every waking moment with each other for the remainder of the week on the island.”

“That sounds so sweet,” Taehyung commented when Namjoon stopped for a second. 

“It was,” Namjoon smiled, though the look in his eyes were filled with longing.

“It didn’t last though. Jin was always curious, never in a bad way, but it was what ended our albeit short-lived relationship.”

…

 

_“You’re engaged?” Jin asked, tone dripping with accusation. “You say all this shit about how much you like me and you’re engaged?”_

_“Jin listen-”_

_“No,” Jin spat back curtly. “You do your talking, but let me ask you three questions.”_

_“Are you engaged to that woman?”_

_Namjoon nodded._

_“Did you tell me about it?”_

_Namjoon felt his eyes tear up with helplessness, not knowing how to fix the situation._

_“Then how do you expect me to trust you?” Jin asked, hurt evident on the tears silently streaming down his cheeks._

_“Jin wait-”_

_“I’m done listening!” Jin yelled, storming up the crumbling staircase. “I never want to see you again!”_

…

 

“I came back a week later, but the locals told me Jin had gone off with another person. I went back to Ilsan, begged for Jihyo’s forgiveness and got married.”

Namjoon sighed, and Taehyung placed his hand on Namjoon’s knee comfortingly. “That’s awful.”

He nodded slightly in response, not saying anymore. Jaebum picked up on this and spoke up.

“I met Jin on a trip to Paris. I’m assuming it’s before he went to Jeju, but I met him in a small hotel.”

…

 

_Jin stared at the huge red doors in awe, then pressed forward on the old knocker on the door, to be met with an empty hotel lobby. He dinged the little bell on the desk, but after 5 minutes and no sign of life, he placed his battered suitcase on the floor and vaulted over the desk to just take one of the room keys hung up, but just as his hand made contact with the key, the sound of someone padding their way down the stairs startled him into quickly turning round._

_“Um, excusez-moi.” A boy called from the top of the staircase, dressed in a pink skimpy dressing gown. “Je...tray...mettre key...knock on porte, so je lassier...key in chambre...je locked out.” He looked rather pleased with himself at his attempt of french, smiling at Jin._

_“I’m sorry, could you repeat that?” He replied back in perfect english, smiling at said boy._

_“Je mettre key-” He stopped himself in sudden realisation, grinning in  
Embarrassment. “You don’t speak fre-”_

_“Yeah, I don’t work here,” Jin admitted, hand still clutching the room key._

_“I should call the police,” the boy told him, hand reaching towards the telephone beside the bell._

_Jin placed his hand on top of the boy’s and brought is back to his chest, “I’d rather you didn’t.”_

_“I doubt that they would be able to understand my french anyway.” The boy looked light he was fighting a battle with himself in his head, before once again smiling towards Jin. “I’m Jaebum.”_

_“Kim Seokjin,” he introduced, shaking his hand._

…

 

“We went out for dinner, and spent the night together” Jaebum smiled at Taehyung, who was sitting cross-legged on a box beside the makeshift beds, listening intently. 

“That sounds so romantic, especially in Paris.”

..

 

_“Where are you planning on heading next?”_

_“I don’t know,” Jin admitted, gentle smile still on his face. “Life is short. The world is wide. I want to make some memories. I was thinking about Jeju though, it sounds gorgeous. There was an old sailors’ tale about there being sea dragons off the coast - that sounds like the place for me.”_

_“When do you leave?” Jaebum asked, secretly hoping it wasn’t anytime soon. He was seriously enamoured with Jin, and wanted to spend as much time with him as possible._

_Jin sighed. “Tomorrow.”_

_“Tomorrow?” Jaebum repeated in shock. “Well, I guess that means we have to make the most of the time we do have together then.”_

...

 

“It was beautiful, but I woke up that morning to a very kind note on my dressing table, telling me that he had a flight to catch and that he was very sorry to leave that way.”

“Ah,” Taehyung nodded in sympathy.

“I tried to go after him. I made it all the way to Korea before I found out that he was off with some blond sailor boy.”

“I’m afraid that might be where I come in,” Hoseok admitted, raising his hand a little bit.

“I met your dad taking him over to Jeju on my boat since he’d missed the last ferry. I promised to come back for him after I’d finished my sailing race and I did, only to find him hung up over some guy.

…

 

_“Hobi, I think he was the one,” Jin mumbled from his place on Hoseok’s chest, the two of them curled up together on the bed in Jin’s house. “But he left, and I don’t think-”_

_“Shh, Jin. He doesn’t know what he’s missing.” Jin just buried his face further into Hoseok’s chest, but Hobi patted his back and started to get up. “Come on baby, time to cheer you up, and forget about this Nathan-”_

_“His name is-”_

_“No,” Hoseok interrupted solemnly. “Forget about him. Follow me.”_

_Jin trailed after him, with some protest on his part, but allowed himself to be lead into the small town and into the bar, which was more like a cafe, with little tables with mismatching chairs placed around. A band was playing at the front, and Hoseok watched in amazement._

_The lead singer took instant notice of them as they were the only ones in there, and winked at Jin, who just giggled and took at seat at the front. Hoseok felt a warm feeling tuck itself into his chest as he watched Jin listen to the artist intently, eyes sparkling._

_When the song finished, Jin cheered loudly, and gestured for the singer to sit with them, to which they happily obliged._

_“What can I do for the pretty man I have here?”_

_Blushing slightly, Jin asked if it was possible for him to ever sing here, and the singer simply handed him the microphone and gestured for Jin to get on the stage._

_“No, I couldn’t-”_

_“My dear,” the singer reasoned with him, “the best things in life are spontaneous.”_

_Jin just closed his hands around the offered microphone and stood to the front, quietly speaking with the band before turning back to start singing, keeping eye contact with Hoseok the whole time._

_“Take it easy with me, please,_  
Touch me gently,  
Like a summer evening breeze.  
Take your time, make it slow.  
Andante, Andante,  
Just let the feeling grow.” 

_He continued to sing, eyes shut as his lost himself in the song, the musicians playing an accompanying melody. Hoseok could have sworn that Jin was a born singer, his honey like voice drifting gently through the entirety of the bar and into the streets, as people began to gather around the doorway and in the bar to listen._

_Jin was oblivious to this, until the song came to a close and his eyes fluttered open, slightly startled from the sudden appearance of so many people, and he blushed at the applause he received, quickly handing the microphone back to the singer and placing himself in Hoseok’s lap, burying his head into his shoulder in embarrassment._

_“You have the voice of an angel, Jin,” Hoseok admitted honestly, becoming half convinced that the man in his lap was actually a siren to blessed with such a beautiful voice._

_“Stop, I’m not that good.”_

_“Are you sure you’re not a secret idol?” Hoseok joked, and Jin whacked him lightly on his bicep, still sat in his lap._

…

 

“I was still so taken when we went back to his house, and we spent the night together, but I had to leave so soon when my parents needed me. I never got the chance to return again.”

Taehyung nodded, seemingly processing the information, but then he noticed the time - it was nearing 10pm, and Jeongguk was undoubtedly looking for him by this point.

“Oh god, I have to go,” Taehyung babbled whilst he walked towards the door. “But please,” he added as he was about to leave, “try not to bother Jin, he’s quite stressed with organising the wedding and has asked that people leave him be until the day is over.”

They all agreed, and let Taehyung leave, shouting goodbyes as they settled.

What none of them saw was Jin standing close enough to the doorway to hear just afterwards, but not enough to be seen. But he could see them.

Im Jaebum. Kim Namjoon. Jung Hoseok.

Fuck. _What were they doing here?_

Before he could even register his feet moving he was in front of Jinyoung’s room, frantically knocking on the door.

“Jinyoung!” he hissed.

The door swung open and Jinyoung looked at Jin skeptically, before stepping to the side to let him in the room. Jin marched in and lay down on the bed, head buried into the pillow, and let out a long groan.

“That bad, huh?” Yoongi joked from his seat beside the bed. Jin hadn’t even noticed he was in the room. “What’s wrong?”

Jin just let out another long groan, and turned himself over so he was facing the ceiling. The bed dipped where Jinyoung sat, placing a hand on his knee in silent comfort.

“Taehyung’s dad is here.”

The gasps that resounded from Jinyoung and Yoongi would have almost been comical had it not been in that current situation.

“I thought you didn’t know who his dad was?”

“I don’t, but what I didn’t tell you was there are...only three possibilities.”

“Who?” Jinyoung pressed, slightly miffed at Jin’s lack of elaboration.

“Remember when I told you about the boy I spent the night with in Paris?” The two nodded. “Him. Im Jaebum.”

“And…”

“The super cute blonde boy with the boat. Jung Hoseok. Except he’s not blonde anymore, he dyed it brown.”

“Does it look good?” Yoongi asked.

“Oh god yes-”

“Jin!” Jinyoung scolded. “Off topic - who’s dad number three?”

“Remember when you came to the island just before I had Taehyung?”

“Of course, you were all hung up over-”

“You have to be kidding-”

“There’s no way it’s-”

“Kim Namjoon.” Jin finished, turning over and stuffing his face back into the pillow.

“Why are they here?” Jinyoung asked. “Did you invite them?”

“It’s my bad luck, they’re obviously here as God’s way of being an asshole to me after never telling Taehyung the truth.”

“Karma or some shit,” Yoongi added, and Jin made a noise of agreement into the pillow.

“The priority here is Tae, Jin. Ignore the dads and focus on the wedding. It’s in two days, the dads aren’t even attending and you probably won’t see them again.”

“That’s right,” Jin sighed. “I won’t see them again.”

…

 

Taehyung quietly clicked the door shut behind him and stepped into the room, slipping off his shoes. His and Jeongguk’s small house was a renovated farmhouse on a hill a mile away from the resort. It was right on the edge of the land so, when looking out of the balcony in the single bedroom, there was a beautiful view of the beach and the sea, which worked wonders when either one of the two got stressed.

Downstairs was simply a living room and kitchen/dining room, and upstairs was a single bedroom with an en suite bathroom and mini walk-in wardrobe. It wasn’t too lavish, but they loved it, picture frames and assorted furniture crammed into any available spaces, small plants lining the windowsills and bright blankets thrown on the back of the sofa and the end of the bed. It was incredibly homely and cozy, which was exactly what they wanted.

Taehyung padded up the stairs and into their bedroom, eyes instantly flitting to the figure sat on the bed, face illuminated by the soft glow of a bedside lamp as they sat and read.

“Hey Gukkie,” Taehyung greeted, instantly getting changed into his pyjamas and climbing into the bed. Jeongguk had now set his book down on the nightstand and switched the lamp off, the only light source now being the soft glow of the moon from between the ajar balcony doors, breeze gently fluttering in through the blinds.

Jeongguk pulled Tae towards himself until Taehyung was tucked tightly against him, head buried in his fiance's hair as Tae gently carded his fingers through Jeongguk’s, both letting out contented sighs as they lay in each other’s embrace.

“I love you so much,” Jeongguk mumbled, eyes fluttering shut in sleepiness.

“Love you too, Guk.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> just an order of events if you were confused
> 
> \- jin meets jaebum whilst he's travelling in paris, but jin is leaving the next day to go to jeju ( where they live etc. ). they spend the night together, jin leaves whilst jaebum is asleep, and writes a note in apology. ( also, jaebum is trying to say that he left his key in his hotel room and is now locked out. he is a+ at french )
> 
> \- jin moves into a pretty wrecked house in jeju. namjoon comes and saves him in the storm after knowing how rough the house was, but after spending a few days together jin finds out namjoon is actually engaged back home and promptly ends things. namjoon goes back home to his fiance ( jihyo ) and gets married.
> 
> \- hoseok turns up whilst jin is heartbroken, and they spend time together to help jin get over namjoon as he really liked him. after a short while, hoseok had to go back to his parents, and left jin.
> 
> please comment if you're still confused/want to clear anything up.
> 
> note this isn't exactly like the movie(s) lol

**Author's Note:**

> idk how long it will be until i update again, because this chapter took me forever to write and i like to procrastinate alot lol
> 
> \- mina


End file.
